


Violators

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ruse to fool the toasters who caught Tory and Laura violating curfew turns hot. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violators

They had mere seconds to throw the tiny pieces of the landmine into the box and shove it under the bed upon hearing the telltale clink of approaching Centurions. 

Tory shot Laura a terrified look and felt herself being thrown roughly on the former president’s cot and her top being ripped open before full blown fear could even take hold. Laura straddled her waist and leaned forward to probe Tory’s lips with a kiss. She parted them willingly, eagerly, hardly able to believe her long time fantasy was coming true under such strange circumstances. Laura reached down to roughly stroke between Tory’s legs just as the tent flap opened, drawing an involuntary groan into her mouth and a jerk against her hips.

Laura turned to glare at the intruders while simultaneously palming Tory’s sex once again, drawing a strangled, needy cry from her kiss swollen lips.

“Ah. Well, this is interesting,” D’anna said as she walked into the dim tent. She was joined immediately by the tall, blonde leggy model though Laura couldn’t tell if it was Baltar’s personal Cylon or one of her sisters. Whichever one it was, it smiled brightly, almost excitedly, at the sight of Laura Roslin caught in the act of pleasuring her young aide. 

“Who’d have thought, Madame President? You do keep surprising us,” D’anna said as she moved toward the pair on the cot. Roslin’s eyes narrowed dangerously at her approach. She went stiff, back ramrod straight, as D’anna ran a perfectly manicured nail down her spine. 

“What do you want?” Laura’s voice was cold and threatening. D’anna moved from behind Laura up to Tory’s head and reached down to stroke her cheek. Laura’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. 

“Don’t touch her.” Laura’s legs clenched unconsciously around Tory’s waist and that combined with how absolutely fierce Roslin was in this moment made Tory so wet she worried it might become obvious. 

“Ah, possessive, aren’t you? Don’t like others to touch your things?” 

“Tell me what you want or get out. Now.” Roslin made a sound resembling a growl. 

D’anna just laughed and made her way to the flap of the tent. 

“We got a call about a curfew violator here but, well,” she shot a meaningful look at the Six, still staring at Roslin and Tory with that dumb, enamored look on her face, “we understand how it is. Wrap it up before dark next time; I won’t be so lenient again.” 

With that they walked outside and Laura waited until the sound of the Centurions had faded before rolling off Tory and collapsing beside her. 

“Sorry about that,” she said with a giggle, “one of the moms at the school told me she got out of a curfew violation because the Cylons walked in on her and her boyfriend frakking. They seem to like sex too much to break it up to throw someone in detention.” 

Laura was about to go on, nervous energy making her more talkative, but she stopped when she looked over at Tory, who was panting and staring at some point on the tent ceiling. 

“Gods, Tory, are you alright?” Laura put her arm worriedly on Tory’s shoulder and the young woman’s whole body shuddered. Tory looked mortified when she met her boss’ eyes. 

Laura smiled understandingly. 

“Ah. I see.” She stroked Tory’s hair off her cheek and ran her finger down her jaw. “Do you need me to finish what I started?”

Tory’s eyes went wide and her mouth opened a bit in surprise. Laura saw her opened and crashed their lips together, nibbling and tonguing until Tory was moaning desperately into her mouth. 

Laura didn’t bother taking off Tory’s pants or underwear but the aide didn’t mind in the least. Laura Roslin, perfect, beautiful, frightening goddess was rubbing her off and it aroused her so much it almost hurt. 

“Come for me,” Laura whispered into her ear before taking the lobe and sucking it gently. Tory did, immediately and enthusiastically, the same way she followed all of Roslin’s instructions. 

When she came down she dared turn and look at her former boss, hoping to see something, anything in her expression that showed her this meant something, would happen again. Her overwhelming need to know made her brave.

“Can I touch you, Laura?”

Laura patted her shoulder kindly and hoisted herself up off the bed.

“Not tonight, Tory, maybe some other time. We got a reprieve to finish that device.”

Tory looked down, disappointed, before getting up and following her boss back to the pieces she’d already scattered under the light. 

At least, Tory thought optimistically, she’d have a fantasy to get off to for the rest of her natural life.


End file.
